Remembering Ianto Jones
by InsanityamI
Summary: Even after thousands of years, Jack still remembers the man who infuriated, intrigued and loved him. Slash, bittersweet. J/I one-shot.


Remembering Ianto Jones

"Jack!! I'm borrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddd!" yelled Cassandra Kaletronelaton.

"Well go do some work!" The infamous Captain yelled back at the twenty five year old, and the rest of the team just shook their heads in amusement.

The year was 4,500 and the human race was in the midst of it's Second Bountiful Empire, and Torchwood Cardiff was just as busy, organising creatures from all over the galaxy to be taken home after falling through the Rift, which had become more active I the last 2000 years.

Captain Jack Harkness stepped out of his office and studied his current team. Cassandra, the youngest and most hyper member. Alexandron, from the planet Kaper, very nice tentacles. Jakob, from New New York, in the eighth human galaxy. Finally Jasimina, a shy and quiet healer from Alakasam (I kid you not). He smiled briefly and turned to Cassy.

"Why don't you go to the old archives, do a bit of re-organising. The stuff from the twenty-first century hasn't been touched since then I imagine." Cassy sighed. Archive duty sucked. She got up and took the lift to the third level from the bottom and walked into the huge room, half expecting things to be falling off the shelves. She was surprised to find everything stacked neatly into correct categories. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to categorise it into the new system. She smiled and picked a random box off the shelf. Barbados Artifacts (The Planet) she opened it and saw a broken hairdryer and a vintage bell and whistled.

"We could flog this for a pretty penny." She whispered under her breath. As she took it out, she saw a shiny item reflected in the bell and she looked,right near the back was a shiny box and gently, trying not to accidentally move anything, Cassy pulled it out.

Property of Ianto Jones

Cassy turned her head slightly. Who the hell was Ianto Jones? She unclipped the practically pre-historic clip and opened it. Inside were a journal, a broken stopwatch and a measuring tape. A photo also lined one side of the box, and a bottle of 2004 whiskey. How much would _that _cost in today's market? Gently Cassy looked at the photo, the only person she recognised was Jack, the other person in the photo was a young man wearing a suit and smiling as he pushed Jack away from his neck, clearly joking and fooling around. Cassy smiled. She had only seen Jack laugh and smile like he was in the picture once, when a note came up on the ancient coffee machine, saying 'Break Me and Face thy Wrath' Jack refused to say how the message got there, reverting into a morose and sad mood.

Putting the photo down, Cassy picked up the journal and began to read, learning about the man who was Ianto Jones, from the time he joined Torchwood 1 in London to his death day at the age of forty. The last paragraph made Cassy cry.

And now, as I lie here dying, ironically of all things cancer, I beg whoever reads this to let Jack know that I love him, and even if he never comes I'll be waiting for him in death. And Jack, if you are the one who is reading this, then I will say thank you, and in the imprecise words of Toshiko Sato, you showed me the universe, and you saved me. Thank You Jack Harkness. I love you. We'll meet again, and please, remember me, but move on, don't dwell in what cannot be changed.

_Although I will say, I found out that you changed the markings on that measuring tape you cheating asshole. Take care of Angel. Yan xxx_

The intercom on Cassy's wrist hissed. "Cassy, what the hell are you doing? You've been down there for nearly five hours!" Cassy sniffed and said into the com, "I'll be up in a minute Jack." "Are you ok?" the Captain asked with concern. "I will be, but I am bringing something you need to see up." She closed the connection and grabbed the box, taking it into the lift and wiping her eyes on the edge of her old jumper. She stepped out of the lift and put the box on the table, in front of Jack and her teammates. She watched as Jack ran his fingers over the inscription, and tears filled in his eyes.

"I found it behind a box of artefacts." Cassy said quietly. She unclipped the box and gave Jack the journal. "Read the last page." The team looked at Jack with curiousity, and watched as different emotions flitted past Jack's face, which in itself was a rarity. The Captain rarely showed emotion. From grief to pain, and sadness and finally to laughter. Tears slid down his face and the soldier slid into the nearest chair, staring at the journal in front of him. Jakob indicated the journal, silently asking if he may see. Jack nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. Jakob read quickly and passed it round, until it reached Cassy.

"Who was he, Jack?" asked Jasimina. Jack gave a small smile.

"Ianto Jones was my stalker. He followed me to the lair of a pterodactyl and helped my catch it.

He was my teaboy, made the best coffee I have ever tasted.

He was my torturer, when he betrayed my trust.

He was the lifeline of my team, helped keep them together when I went away.

He was my saviour, the one I came home to every day.

He was my comforter, when the world seemed bleak and dark.

He was my lover, even when I was unsure of my feelings for him.

He was my life, the reason I kept coming back.

In short, Ianto Jones was my world, my stars and sun and moon. He was everything to me.

He was also the father of my daughter; you have met her on occasion. Angel Harkness-_Jones. _Born in the twenty-first century, but cursed as I am. He gave me the best gift I could have ever asked for, and when I die, every single time, I see his face, looking at me through the darkness, surrounded in light and I know he is there, waiting, quietly waiting with his best pot of coffee, until it is my time to truly die. And so, as I pour this age- old whiskey, I raise my glass to Ianto Jones, the greatest man I have ever known. My lover. My life."

Not sure where the hell this came from, but any comments are welcome.

Insanity


End file.
